


festival

by regel



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regel/pseuds/regel
Summary: Besok akan ada festival musim panas. Uh, Dai mau ikut, apa daya dia sedang dirawat di rumah sakit.





	festival

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukipro punya Tsukino #yakan? //woy

Sayang sekali besok Dai belum bisa keluar dari rumah sakit seperti yang diperkirakan dokter. Gangguan yang ia alami di tenggorokan belum menunjukkan kondisi lebih baik. Dokter bilang itu memang tidak akan sampai menghilangkan nyawanya, tapi tentu saja, sebagai seorang idol, suara adalah hidupnya.

Setiap hari keluarganya datang merawat dan menjaganya. Ada juga hari-hari saat ia dirawat dengan baik oleh para anggota SolidS, kecuali Tsubasa sih, berhubung dia dilarang menyentuh apa pun oleh Rikka. Kadang-kadang anggota Quell dan Alive ikut menjenguknya. Anak-anak bulan juga, tapi tentu saja karena mereka semua sibuk, mereka tidak punya waktu lebih banyak.

Dai ingat sekali waktu itu yang paling ribut adalah Kakeru dan Koi. Muka Arata memang terlihat datar, tapi You bilang dia sebenarnya khawatir. Dai juga tahu itu, sesama makhluk bermuka datar mereka bisa saling komunikasi dengan baik tanpa ngomong!

“Besok ada festival musim panas,” kata Issei yang dengan cekatan merapikan nakas yang dipenuhi banyak hadiah dari fans. Ada yang berupa parsel, kado, dan surat-surat. Dai senang sekali membaca surat-surat tersebut. Walaupun cuma kata-kata, itu saja sudah membuat hatinya hangat.

“Aah, aku mau lihat kembang apinya juga,” Dai menanggapi. Ia tak diizinkan bicara banyak-banyak, sebisa mungkin ia hanya akan mengomentari sedikit-sedikit saja.

Untung saja Issei juga seorang pendiam sama sepertinya. Anak itu sangat pengertian dengan keadaannya dan juga sangat peka. Setelah ini Dai mesti berterima kasih pada Ichiru karena berkat dialah Issei-nya jadi Issei yang sekarang.

“Dai-san harus cepat sembuh jadi mesti istirahat dan tidak bisa melihat kembang api. Sayang sekali.”

Dai pasang muka lelah. Sumpah dia ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari rumah sakit lalu kencan dengan Issei kemudian melihat festival dan kembang api terus begini, begitu, dan begini lagi... AAAAA

Dai jadi benci sakit.

Ah ya, memang siapa yang suka sakit?

* * *

 

.

* * *

 

Merengut lucu seperti tupai manyun, Dai yang sedang kesal karena tidak bisa pergi ke festival bersama Issei duduk memandangi jendela yang terbuka. Ada suara ribut di seberang jendela sana dan ia berusaha untuk tidak peduli. Suara festival yang sampai ke telinganya membuatnya iri. Huh, dia mau juga pergi ke festival bareng Issei.

“Selamat malam, maaf mengganggu.”

Dai kedip-kedip bingung. Issei masuk ke dalam kamar rawatnya membawakan satu kantong belanjaan dari minimarket. Kening Dai jadi berlipat. “Festivalnya?”

Issei membawa buah rupanya. Anak itu segera duduk dan mengupaskan buahnya. “Tidak ikut. Soalnya Ichiru sudah bilang duluan dia bakal pergi sama Tsubasa-san. Shuu dan Eichi pergi berdua. Lebih baik aku di sini daripada tidak ada kerjaan di rumah.”

Dai menggumam kasar, ternyata Quell yang macam keluarga itu bisa juga pisah-pisah. Biasanya mereka kemana-mana pasti bareng, sih.

Sayup-sayup, di luar ada suara kembang api yang ditembakkan. Dai makin sebal dalam diam, dia tidak bisa lihat. Daripada kekesalannya tambah berlipat lebih baik dia mencomot buah bawaan Issei yang sudah dipotong-potong oleh yang bawa.

“Dai-san, lihat.”

Kepala Dai berpaling ke arah telunjuk Issei yang lurus menghadap jendela. Awalnya dia kebingungan, tapi setelah kembang api kedua menyala, baru dia paham.

“Beruntung sekali kita bisa lihat dari sini!” senyum anak itu secerah bintang pertama di musim panas. Sayangnya dia lahir di musim gugur, jadi sebenarnya itu tidak ada hubungannya.

Lupakan. Dai cuma berusaha tampak keren untuk menggambarkan betapa berkilaunya Issei. Sayangnya dia tidak punya bakat untuk itu. Besok-besok ia mesti belajar banyak pada Shiki. Koplo begitu dia bagus bikin lirik lagu, lho.

Hmm. Tidak masalah juga tak jadi pergi ke festival. Toh, kembang apinya juga bisa terlihat dari sini, kok.

**Author's Note:**

> makanya Ume cepet sembuh dong biar Issei ga kesepian lagi ><


End file.
